


Flu is Not so Bad After All

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Flu, Gabe takes care of you, Reader is sick, you have the flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: You are sick with flu and have been left out on a hunt by Sam and Dean. Lucky for you, your boyfriend is there to care for you





	

 

I tried to relax after another coughing fit and come and gone. I felt like my lungs were trying to forcefully jump out of my chest.

I think I must have the worst flu I have ever caught in my life. I must have caught it when me and the boys were running around some creepy old woods, trying to gank a werewolf that was on the prowl. It must have been so cold that night, I could have spat in the air and it would have frozen in mid air. After we ganked the werewolf and were getting the hell out of dodge as fast as we could, I could already tell I was beginning to get sick

The next day I was sick as a dog. I was flushed and shaking all over. My eyes were all weepy and I could hardly breath because I was so blocked up

When I made my way to the kitchen to find something to aid my pain that was like a drill against my skull. Dean was standing in the kitchen making breakfast, and Sam was sitting at the counter reading a book. They both took one look at me and told me I had to stay at the bunker till I had recovered

No matter how much I protested that I would be fine. They both won the argument and left me here alone while they went a hunted a ghost a couple of states over

This sucked. I hated being sick and all alone. I tried to get back to sleep back in my bedroom, but I just kept tossing and turning so I grabbed my duvet and pillows and went into the living room and laid out on the sofa watching TV. I was so hungry and thirsty but every time I made a move to get up I felt like I was going to faint. My head felt like a lead weight, and not to mention I also felt like the center of the freaking sun. I must have lost at least fifty pounds by just sweating

Never have I felt so sick, disgusting and miserable in my life 

I pulled the duvet cover over my head and groaned 

"Hey there sugar cookie" a familiar voice said next to me 

I screamed and almost fell off the sofa if it were not for a pair of strong arms hauling me into a sitting position, pulling the duvet that somehow was on my head I saw the smug face of my boyfriend Gabriel 

"Gabriel you idiot. I could have had a heart ....." I was cut off from telling him off with a huge coughing fit

Gabe's cocky smirk he had on after his little spat to spook me had paid off, it changed to a look of worry as I was hunched over looking like I was coughing up my lungs

After that episode was over and I sat back trying to get my breathing back to normal, I felt Gabe's hand on my forehead

"Oh sugar, your burning up"

"Thank you, Tell me something I don't know Sherlock" I huffed

"Awww, you so cute when your all moody" he playfully sneered

"Have you come here to mock me? Please do it quickly I have my painful cough to get back to"

No sooner after I said that I was no longer in the bunker but in a huge soft, warm bed in a room coloured in a calming purple

"This should be a nicer place for you to recover my dear"

Gabe was standing in the corner in his Dr Sexy scrubs and lab coat, holding a clip board. It was hard not to smile at his antics

"Well miss, you have a very bad case of the flu. I suggest a heavy course of love, cuddles and of course a willing slave to tend to your every need" he smiled before snapping his fingers again. He was now in his Casa Erotica costume holding a silver tray

"Well" I said trying not to giggle "Only a fool would ignore doctors orders"

"Damn right" he smiled before sitting next to me on the bed "Why did you not call me?"

"I didn't want to bother you. Anyway, I'm a grown woman I can take care of myself from time to time" 

"Now what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I did not take care of my princess when shes sick"

"Not a very good one" I laughed but was cut off by my stomach growling 

"Have you eaten" Gabe asked 

"No. I felt so bad every time I got up to get something I felt like I was going to pass out" 

"Well that won't do at all, how does pancakes with honey sound. It should help out your sore throat" 

"Wonderful" I smiled snuggling down in the plush bed 

 

(Short and very crappy I know. It seems I have even littler time to write these days. But there is not so much overtime at work going at the moment, so I should have more time. Let me know if I should carry this on some more. Oh and keep a look out for my Daryl Dixon fanfic coming up)

 


End file.
